Irken and Human stuff
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Shot 3. Game Over. Gaz ignora por completo la voz de Zim quien le da órdenes desde la sala hermética de monitoreo, no está de humor para el alarde de superioridad estratégica del alienígena. No cuando los números negativos vaticinan un desastre inminente y una penosa derrota. Ella sabe lo que hace y es su prueba después de todo. Colección de One-Shots ZaGr y DaTr.
1. La caída del Invasor.

**Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. **

**Advertencias: Contenido ZaGr y ligero DaTf, Ooc y ligeras situaciones explicitas de índole sexual. **

**-.-**

**Shot 1. La caída del invasor.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

— ¿Qué deseas de mi? —Dib preguntó apenas en un murmullo audible, intercambiando una discreta mirada con la mujer que estaba a su lado en la barra de ese concurrido bar.

Con disimulo trató de parecer genuinamente desinteresado en el ambiente que le rodeaba, miró la extraña bebida que sostenía en su mano sin la intención de llevárselo a la boca para beber el contenido. El hecho de haber ordenado dicha bebida al barman fue un mero formalismo para tratar de pasar desapercibido entre la particular clientela del lugar y siendo honesto consigo mismo, si el trago tenía un nombre difícil de pronunciar no quería imaginar cuál sería su sabor y lo que provocaría en su organismo.

Su acompañante se inclinó aún más sobre la barra antes de hablar:

—Información —declaró la chica, sin embargo sus ojos violetas nunca miraron a Dib directamente y se concentraron en algún punto inexistente—. Todo lo que quiero es la ubicación de Zim. —A diferencia del chico, ella bebió el trago de un sorbo.

La lacónica respuesta cortó la incertidumbre y abrió el camino a un sinfín de dudas que se aglomeraron de inmediato en la mente de Dib. Él no fue capaz de emitir alguna palabra porque estaba ahogándose en la conmoción.

—Soy Tak, Soldado de elite del imperio Irken —Una sonrisa de presunción reclamó los labios de la mujer extraterrestre—. Mis líderes me asignaron la misión de llevar a Zim ante ellos para su ejecución, aunque creo que alguien como tú ya debe haber escuchado sobre él ¿no es así?

_¿Irken?_ Imposible, pensó Dib porque ella se veía como una humana. Algo que de igual manera le resultó extraño a él cuando la notó en ese concurrido lugar. ¿Quién demonios era en realidad?

Sin embargo Dib asintió apenas. Por supuesto que sabía sobre el precio por la cabeza del Irken fugitivo y los detalles de los cargos en su contra, algunos implicaban traición y genocidio hacia su propia raza pero la amenaza hacia los líderes del imperio era la de mayor peso. En efecto y en un acto de desesperación el Imperio ofreció una recompensa para cualquiera que llevara a Zim a su planeta para ser juzgado y posteriormente ejecutado.

De hecho el mismo Dib se postuló para cazar al alienígena y cobrar por la cuantiosa recompensa con el único propósito de abandonar Derkkan77, el planeta en el que se encontraba varado desde hacía ocho años después de abandonar la tierra cuando un desastre de proporciones colosales casi la destruyó por completo y la población restante tuvo que vivir dentro de un enorme Domo con condiciones medianamente estables que su padre construyó.

Derkkan77 era un planeta refugio en un cuadrante seguro de la galaxia fuera de los límites del imperio Irken, con una ley de protección hacia todo aquel sin hogar a causa del horripilante plan de conquista universal. De cierta manera el hecho de que Tak estuviera en ese planeta arriesgándose no fue una simple coincidencia ya que la posibilidad de que Zim se escondiera ahí era elevada.

Además de otro factor que volvía a Derkkan77 un blanco para el fugitivo y el que Dib omitiría por precaución.

Él por fin dignificó una mirada hacia ella y la sostuvo durante un momento como si estuviera decidiendo qué decir ¿qué podría responder de todas maneras?

—Yo no sé dónde se encuentra Zim. —_Tak había llegado a una conclusión equivocada_, se dijo Dib. Él realmente no sabía dónde se encontraba el alienígena.

La invasora arqueó una inexistente ceja hacia él en desafío para dejar en claro que no creía en sus palabras y Dib decidió que definitivamente era hora de marcharse de ahí, él no necesitaba más problemas de los necesarios.

El humano levantó la mano para llamar al sujeto que preparaba y servía las bebidas. Una criatura robusta y gelatinosa con cuatro brazos, pigmentación entre marrón y amarillenta con tres ojos saltones acudió al llamado para entregarle un papel con la cuenta del consumo de esa noche. Dib rebuscó dentro de su vieja y desgastada gabardina hasta que encontró un diminuto artefacto parecido a una calculadora de bolsillo del que se desplegó una pantalla holográfica con cifras monetarias. Tecleando sobre la pantalla transfirió algunas unidades al bartender y canceló la cuenta.

Tak hizo lo mismo y se levantó dispuesta a salir del bullicioso lugar aunque no sin antes hacerle señas a Dib para que la siguiera; dudando al principio el humano se mantuvo en pie junto a su asiento debatiéndose en seguirla o no ya que, después de todo, era ilógico confiar en un extraño. No menos, una invasora activa en el imperio Irken.

Algo en el interior de Dib presintió que debería hacerlo. Caminó hacia la salida tan rápido como pudo para darle alcance, el aire gélido de la noche golpeó su rostro y le dio un breve respiro de alivio; las calles de la ciudad de Mhorkos en Derkkan77 eran tranquilas y poco transitadas a esa hora de la noche.

Tras el tiempo transcurrido viviendo en el planeta Dib se acostumbró a la duración de los días, las noches e incluso los años que eran tan diferentes a los de su hogar. Sin embargo la costumbre no impidió que la nostalgia saltara de vez en cuando hacia su mente y sus emociones.

Un brusco tirón en el brazo le llevó hacia el ligeramente oscuro callejón junto al bar donde las farolas apenas alcanzaban a parpadear lo suficiente para reconocer a su agresor.

—Te ofrezco un trato que nos puede beneficiar a los dos —Tak habló con convicción en su voz, haciéndole saber a Dib que fue ella quien lo llevó hacia el oscuro pasaje—. Sé de muy buena fuente que Zim visita este planeta, algunos de mis informantes me djeron que lo han visto entrar a este cuadrante.

Dib se sorprendió al ver a la mujer sin esa apariencia humana que mantenía dentro del bar: ella era una alienígena, una Irken para ser más precisos. Los ojos de Tak seguían teniendo esa tonalidad violeta pero sin pupila alguna y no era mucho más alta que él, con suerte llegándole a la altura del pecho. Dos antenas rizadas en los extremos y filosos dedos emulando garras que se escondían debajo de unos guantes de látex.

Dejando a un lado la impresión de su verdadera apariencia el humano se centró en lo que ella estaba proponiéndole.

—Imposible, eso quebrantaría el tratado de este sector —Se apresuró a decir Dib deteniendo la diatriba de la chica—. Se supone que ésta es un área segura y que los Irken no tienen permitido el acceso. —Él le envió una mirada de acusación dejándole en claro que la ley aplicaba también para ella así estuviera en esa misión para detener a Zim.

Tak tocó el artefacto que tenía en su muñeca izquierda y la apariencia humana de antaño regresó en apenas un parpadeo.

—Y es por eso que tengo este dispositivo, sin un artefacto que identifique mi firma genética puedo pasar desapercibida en este planeta.

Si bueno, tenía sentido el disfraz ahora.

—Regresando a la oferta —continuó Tak tratando de encaminar de nuevo la conversación a lo que realmente le interesaba y por lo que estaba ahí en primer lugar—. Sé muy bien que esa ley me impide tomar acciones directas en este planeta y es por ello que te hago la siguiente oferta. Captura a Zim y yo vendré por él para llevarlo a Irk donde será ejecutado, a cambio te transferiré el valor absoluto de la recompensa.

Dib admitió que era una buena oferta excepto por el pequeño detalle de que él no sabía dónde se encontraba Zim, aunque eso no era un problema. Sería cuestión de tiempo averiguar su paradero si él frecuentaba el planeta como Tak aseguraba que lo hacía y dadas las circunstancias que motivaban el actuar de Zim, era predecible saber lo que al alienígena le interesaba de éste lugar.

Aunque ojalá estuviese equivocado.

— ¿Por qué entregártelo a ti cuando yo podría llevarlo personalmente? —cuestionó el humano apelando a la lógica.

¿En qué radicaba la diferencia de una acción a otra? Además ¿qué sucedería si Tak no cumplía con la parte de su oferta? ¿Podría confiar en que una vez que tuviera a Zim en sus garras le entregaría su parte del trato?

—Porque quiero ser yo la que tenga el privilegio de llevarlo a su muerte. —Un bajo gruñido burbujeó de la garganta de Tak al pronunciar esas palabras.

Obviamente algo más se escondía detrás del deber, reconoció Dib. Por ahora no se molestaría en averiguar a profundidad de qué se trataba.

Todo se redujo a un salto de fe.

Un minuto de suspenso después Dib tendió la mano hacia Tak esperando que ella entendiera y correspondiera al gesto para cerrar el trato, cuando ella así lo hizo él supo que no había vuelta atrás.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Si no estás aquí para comprar o venderme algo, entonces vete. —Gruñó con irritación la chica ignorando a su hermano, quien para su desgracia seguía de pie al otro lado de la habitación.

El silencio en la sencilla habitación en la se encontraban se sintió pesado y abrumador.

Dib no mostró ninguna desilusión con la actitud de su pequeña hermana, al contrario, sabía con anticipación que esa sería su primera reacción al contarle sobre el motivo de su visita.

—Gaz por favor esta es nuestra oportunidad para salir de aquí y tener una vida mejor —Él se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro a pesar del siseo de advertencia que le envió—. ¿No es lo que quieres? Dejar todo esto atrás y comenzar de nuevo, juntos como la familia que somos.

Gaz dejó a un lado la pieza extraña de un peculiar artefacto y se volvió para mirar a su hermano.

—Papá está en la tierra encerrado en ese Domo, tú estás tan ocupado persiguiendo a estúpidos delincuentes espaciales que apenas nos hemos visto en los últimos tres años… eso no es ser una familia —Ella se puso seria ante eso—. Y habla por ti, no pienso dejar este negocio tan fácilmente.

Las esperanzas de Dib se hundieron.

La chica humana esperó que esas palabras bastaran para deshacerse de su molesto hermano. No fue así.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio —Dib ignoró el reclamo de su hermana y alegó por el segundo comentario—. Prácticamente le vendes armas y cualquier artefacto a criminales como si fueses una contrabandista, Gaz esta no puede ser la vida que quieres tener. —Su mirada le suplicó que le dijera la verdad y tomara la decisión correcta.

Eso jamás funcionó en el pasado.

Sí, quizás él trataba de apelar a ese lado fraternal de su relación como lo haría cualquier hermano preocupado por la situación de su pequeña hermana, lástima que Gaz fuese inmune a ese tipo de extorsión y mierda sentimentalista.

—Y es por eso que estás aquí ¿no es así? —Gaz arrugó la nariz en desagrado, lograba entre ver las intenciones de su hermano con esa repentina visita—. Quieres que te de información. —Ella aseveró con convicción en una genuina acusación.

El chico no podría discutir con ninguna parte de eso cuando era parcialmente verdad, aunque fue sincero con el ofrecimiento de comenzar una nueva vida juntos como la pequeña y rota familia que eran.

Creciendo los primeros años sin una figura materna y éstos últimos sin un padre, lo único que tenían era la compañía mutua.

—Quiero que tomemos esta oportunidad y comencemos de nuevo. —La pena se hinchó en el interior de Dib, no podría cambiar el pasado pero si aprovechar las oportunidades del presente y tener un mejor futuro.

Gaz debería estar conmovida con las palabras de su hermano pero a pesar de sí misma no fue así, ella se volvió fría en lo que a eso se refería. Bufó irritada.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no me interesa tu oferta —Ella realmente le miró en esta ocasión—. ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlos de todas maneras? Creí que estabas en contra de toda esa mierda de la invasión universal, no colaborando junto a ellos para lograr su cometido.

Dib vio la respuesta en los ojos de su hermanita. Siempre pensó que no compartían los mismos ideales, ahora ella estaba haciéndole cuestionar su decisión.

—Yo… no lo sé —dijo él en un tono sincero mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Lo hago por los dos, es todo lo que sé…

Por alguna razón eso la hizo sentir peor, las palabras oscilaron por la mente de Gaz antes de tomar una decisión.

—Vete Dib. —No había más emoción en su tono de lo que el rostro de Gaz reflejaba.

Por la expresión de su hermana Dib tuvo la certeza de que estaba ponderando entre sacarlo ella misma o esperar a que él tuviera la sensatez de marcharse por cuenta propia lo antes posible, bien, Dib escogió la segunda opción y se marchó de ahí sin decirle nada más.

Aunque eso no significaba darse por vencido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La soledad que tocaba una parte interior extraña en ella era la misma que tocaba una parte en él, y en ambos se reducía a una solitaria eternidad.

Él cerró los ojos y respiró hondo como si saboreara la percepción misma de su contacto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en anticipación. Zim sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto y aun así no pudo detener sus acciones.

Estar en semejante situación era tan indigno para alguien de su raza, o al menos ese sería el pensamiento que tendría si se considerara aún parte de aquellos que lo rechazaron.

Un cálido aliento se deslizó por su mejilla y posteriormente unos labios se encontraron con los suyos en un profundo beso, entremezclando su aliento con el de la hembra que tenía prácticamente debajo de él. Un ligero gruñido surgió ante la ferocidad de ese beso.

Zim se separó de ella por un momento para contemplarla, no sabía por qué sentía esto estando con ella pero lo hacía de una manera que nunca antes sintió.

—Tenemos que hablar. —soltó ella con voz rasgada intentando llamar la atención del chico alienígena.

Descartando sus palabras, el ex invasor sumergió las manos bajo la blusa de la hembra para brindarle un gentil toque con los dedos libres de esos guantes que siempre usaba. Con razón o sin ella, él palpó el pecho de la mujer.

—Cualquier cosa puede esperar pequeña Gaz. —desestimó él mientras la acariciaba.

Las suaves protuberancias en la anatomía de su amante todavía despertaban el interés de Zim cuando practicaban el ritual de intimidad con el que ya estaba muy familiarizado. La besó de nuevo y antes de que ella pudiera moverse él intentó posicionarse entre sus muslos.

Las antenas de Zim temblaron en anticipación.

Entonces Gaz supo que tendría que detenerlo en ese instante. Extendió la mano libre -_la que no trataba de apartar a Zim de ella_\- y buscó debajo de la almohada en la que descansaba la cabeza, palpó apenas un frío objeto metálico para después tomarlo. Llevó el objeto hacia la espalda de Zim y rompió el beso apartando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, él no fue consciente de lo que ella iba a hacerle a continuación.

—Esto no puede esperar Zim. —Los pensamientos, sentimientos y sensaciones formaron remolinos a través de su mente cuando él besó su cuello cariñosamente, algo que Gaz no creyó posible en Zim cuando recién lo conoció.

Con la decisión tomada, presionó un diminuto botón para accionar el mecanismo del objeto y en menos de un segundo el zumbido característico de una corriente eléctrica cobró vida y el cuerpo de Zim se desplomó a un lado.

Sí, ella le dio una descarga.

La chica se sentó a la orilla de su cama esperando que él se recuperara para poder decirle lo que quería y por lo que le mandó llamar. Gaz no supo en qué momento las cosas terminaron así, se suponía que le diría a Zim lo que su hermano estaba planeando pero en vez de eso estaban a punto de tener relaciones sexuales en su habitación.

¡Maldición!

— ¡¿Qué significa esto pequeña Gaz!? ¡Si no querías aparearte con Zim debiste decirlo en vez de electrocutar mi PAK! —Gritó a todo pulmón Zim con la indignación llegando al tope mientras trataba de incorporarse.

El Irken presionó los botones de un artefacto en su muñeca para hacer un rápido diagnóstico al estado de su PAK, le envió una mala mirada a Gaz cuando el escaneo terminó y confirmó que todo se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Oh, ella era impredecible y fue tonto subestimar hasta dónde podría llegar con sus acciones.

— ¡Te lo dije más de una vez pero no me hiciste caso idiota! —Gaz se levantó de la cama arreglando el desastre que era su ropa y arrojando la vara de choques eléctricos a un lado.

Luego ella se movió para golpearlo otra vez pero en esta ocasión dándole un puñetazo en el brazo. Él era apenas tan alto como ella, no, él era sólo un par de centímetros más bajo que ella y aun así eso no le importó en absoluto.

—Te llamé para darte una advertencia, no para aparearme contigo. —sentenció Gaz encaminándose hacia la puerta para ir hacia la otra habitación.

Zim la siguió a regañadientes y con un ceño patentado en su semblante extraterrestre a lo que para Gaz fue su pequeño "_estudio_", y más que un estudio Zim podría llamar a esa habitación como un taller donde ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo elaborando artefactos interesantes dignos de su atención.

Artefactos con un potencial letal.

Como fugitivo de la ley en su planeta natal, Zim no podía tener contacto con los proveedores que le brindaban tecnología a Irk ya que cualquier contacto no autorizado sería tomado como una traición directa al imperio. Entonces en medio de la desesperación ante su situación el extraterrestre escuchó sobre este planeta y también los rumores que hablaban sobre una comerciante de armas que vivía en esa ciudad.

Lo demás se reduce al comienzo de una transacción beneficiosa para ambas partes y posteriormente a una relación de aproximadamente cuatro años.

Ella esperaba a Zim de pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, parecía indiferente pero era solo una fachada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Zim todavía se veía un poco confundido y aturdido por la descarga pero por una extraña razón reconoció el tono serio que ella empleaba al hablar.

Gaz gruñó al recordar las palabras y oferta de su hermano. La hipocresía de su repentino interés por un fin egoísta no fue el único motivo para rechazar con fervor esa propuesta; miró a Zim de manera significativa y ella entendió por qué no podía.

—Saben que estás aquí, enviaron a alguien llamada Tak para llevarte de regreso a tu planeta —Gaz se llevó la mano a la sien como si comenzara a sentir un dolor ahí, y eso no era nada, las cosas se pondrían peor—. Contactó a mi hermano hace una semana para ofrecerle dinero por capturarte, el idiota de Dib accedió y ahora está buscándote porque ella le aseguró que frecuentas este planeta.

Zim solo escuchó la mitad de lo que Gaz le decía, el resto de su atención y pensamientos se centraron en el nombre que ella pronunció al principio. Tak lo odiaba por asuntos concernientes al pasado y una rivalidad profesional entre soldados, el Irken tuvo la certeza de que la odiosa invasora no descansaría hasta ver el PAK desprendido de su cuerpo inerte. Ugh.

No le darían un juicio justo ni lo encerrarían en Mooping-10 pues sería demasiada indulgencia para alguien tan infame como él; no estaba dispuesto a perder la vida por el capricho de sus antiguos líderes, aquellos que le mintieron y se burlaron de él por encima de su lealtad y absoluta devoción.

—Mataré a tu hermano y después a Tak —vociferó Zim resuelto ofreciéndole una torcida sonrisa a Gaz—. ¡Es un plan brillante! Luego tú y yo nos iremos a la base que tengo en Vorphyr22. —Un planeta que se ubicaba en los límites de esa galaxia, en el borde de uno de los brazos de la Vía Láctea. Un sector casi deshabitado bordeado por un campo de enormes asteroides.

Eso no tenía sentido para ella, la idea no le gustó ni un poco así que negó ante la absurda sugerencia. Tal vez Dib no estaba presente en su vida como se esperaría pero todavía era su hermano y la idea de que Zim lo asesinara era bastante extrema, aunque la sugerencia de abandonar Derkkan77 era una buena opción.

—Eso no va a pasar, no vas a tocarle un solo cabello a Dib ¿entiendes? —sentenció Gaz interrumpiendo la absurda perorata del Irken.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tu sucio hermano quiere asesinarme!

Gaz se acercó a Zim y lo tomó con fuerza de la camisa, llevaba el mismo diseño del uniforme estándar de un invasor pero en una tonalidad carmín.

—Porque es mi hermano —Ella siseó peligrosamente sin dar más explicaciones al respecto. No las necesitó, la expresión en su rostro y el tono de su voz le dejó en claro a Zim que incluso a pesar de la lejanía entre ambos hermanos, todavía se conservaba cierta lealtad entre ambos—. Es Tak la que quiere asesinarte, Dib sólo quiere el dinero.

_Humanos_. Zim nunca sería capaz de comprender esas extrañas costumbres.

La chica soltó a Zim y le dio la espalda, Gaz estaba absolutamente con mala cara entonces.

—Pero tu idea de dejar este planeta no suena tan mal. —Ella no miró atrás.

Las antenas del Irken se animaron ante la expectativa de lo que sus palabras significaban, Gaz estaba accediendo a irse con él. Fue una decisión de ganar-ganar para Zim, no sólo tendría a su compañera junto a él sino que también seguiría ayudándolo con sus planes de venganza.

Zim la tomó desprevenida envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo y Gaz se inclinó muy ligeramente hacia él ¿esa pequeña hembra terrestre era su salvación o su caída? No tenía una respuesta concreta a dicha cuestión y lo único que sabía era que sentía una atracción hacia ella; le gustaba, incluso más que eso.

Ella hizo que le importara.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin.**_

_**N/A: **_

_**ACLARACIONES: **_

_**Esta colección de One-Shots no tendrá conexión entre sí, al menos es la idea principal, cada una será una historia independiente y podrán ser de corte Universo Alterno o dentro del mismo canon de la serie. **_

_**En su mayoría podrá ser ZaGr con ligero DaTr, DaTr con ligero ZaGr o centrarse únicamente en algún personaje.**_

_**Me estoy tomando la libertad de abusar del Ooc para estas historias así que ya están advertidos XD **_

_**Las tramas no serán complejas y sí tal vez ambiguas para no hacer tan largo el Shot. **_

_**¡Oh si! No marcaré el trabajo como terminado porque no sé cuántos shots podrían ser, en lo personal actualizaré esta colección cada vez que se me ocurra alguna idea al respecto por lo que no podría ser tan seguido. **_

_**Creo que eso es todo de mi parte u.u **_


	2. Smeet

**Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para fines de esta historia. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_**Me tomo las libertades de emplear el Ooc a mi gusto (Personajes fuera de carácter) e ignorar la lógica de la biología. ¡He dicho! **_

**Shot 2. Smeet.**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Estoica, Gaz mira silenciosamente la pantalla de la computadora en la que trabaja codificando algunos códigos para el siguiente prototipo de juego que está diseñando. El silencio ensordecedor es un regalo y una necesidad constante en su vida actual y más aún cuando de trabajo se trata.

No obstante y pese a la noción de que dicho prototipo debe estar listo a más tardar en dos semanas, la urgente necesidad de un descanso le ha atormentado desde que llegó a ese lugar. Peor aún es la espantosa somnolencia que poco a poco comienza a derribar sus defensas, ocasionando que de vez en cuando su coordinación y atención flaqueen incitándola a cometer errores que le cuestan valioso tiempo que no tiene.

Dormir se ha convertido en una exigencia imperativa contra la que no puede luchar. La mujer sisea una maldición dirigida al culpable de su situación y se promete que de una u otra manera le hará pagar por su actual condición, oh y cómo disfrutará con su certera venganza.

—Ese imbécil. —susurra a nadie en particular, cierra abruptamente la computadora descargando así la sensación abrumadora y repentina de ira en su interior.

El enojo e ira son constantes en la vida de Gaz, ahora más que nunca se presentan en un vaivén sin sentido.

Pero la sensación de cansancio no se desvanece.

De repente el sonido inusitado parecido al de la estática rompe el espeso silencio de la habitación, acompañado seguidamente por un grito familiar y casi molesto que migra hacia los frágiles oídos de Gaz. Ella sabe entonces que cualquier posibilidad de paz y quietud se han esfumado.

—Sé que estás aquí pequeña Gaz, mantenerte callada no servirá de nada para esconder tu presencia de mi —grita exaltado el intruso escandaloso—. Además la Computadora me informó que estabas en este lugar desde hace un par de horas. —asegura sin un ápice de duda en su voz.

Y ella gruñe con molestia por la actitud altanera que caracteriza al perpetrador.

—Entonces cierra la boca si sabes lo que es mejor para ti Zim. —Gaz grita de vuelta estrechando la mirada hacia la puerta donde espera que el idiota alienígena se asome de un momento a otro.

Ligeros pitidos se escuchan antes de que la compuerta de metal blindada desaparezca y deje entrever la figura de Zim, quien haciendo caso a esa extraña y poderosa compulsión entra precipitadamente a la habitación donde Gaz se encuentra.

El Irken cruza la habitación en busca de la mujer a sabiendas de que el tono fuerte en la voz es señal de su mal humor. En cuanto a ella, enfrenta a Zim sin molestarse en ocultar su irritación mientras le sostiene la mirada retándolo a decir algo más y firmar su sentencia de muerte al atreverse a interrumpirla.

— ¿Y bien? —Se aventura Zim sacando a relucir esa arrogancia impía que le caracteriza, pero a una distancia oportunamente segura. Tragándose su propia irritación por la respuesta de la humana.

Con su ligera altura mejorada de 1.47 cm le hace frente a la humana.

Él considera un suicidio permanecer a menos de un metro de distancia de Gaz en semejante estado de irritación. Zim es un idiota, pero un idiota precavido cuando de ella se trata; su actitud raya en una inteligencia convenencial cuyo propósito es no enfadarla más de lo necesario y llegar a la expectativa de vida que tiene la raza alienígena Irken.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Zim? Además de seguir vivo, claro está —dice Gaz con molestia impregnado su tono de voz y penetrándolo con una mirada asesina—. Te dije que necesitaba tiempo lejos de Gir para terminar este prototipo, la junta directiva y el departamento creativo necesita ver el avance de mi propuesta. Y con Gir alrededor no puedo hacerlo sin que rompa mi computadora o la llene de masa para Waffles.

Zim pone a consideración las palabras de Gaz; Gir destruye cualquier cosa frente a él aún cuando no fuese de manera intencional para molestarlo a él o a la mujer. Demonios, si, el pequeño robot es un desastre andante e irritante la mayor parte del tiempo e incluso el alma oscura de Gaz no ha servido de mucho para poder aplacarlo.

No le sorprende entonces que de todos los lugares para esconderse, Gaz escogiera la estación espacial que todavía sigue en funcionamiento después de todos esos años. A Gir se le dificulta llegar ahí desde que la configuración de acceso cambió por un identificador de reconocimiento facial en las cápsulas de teletransportación.

—Si bueno, de todas maneras Gir no está en la casa. Salió con Skoodge a ese asqueroso establecimiento humano al que llaman centro comercial. —El Irken se estremece ligeramente al recordar el horrible lugar atestado de humanos y el hediondo olor que emana por la saturación de individuos. _Ugh._

El olor humano es difícil de ignorar y mucho menos de olvidar.

Las imágenes en su mente rememoran a larvas humanas corriendo y gritando sin cesar, hombres y mujeres yendo de un lugar a otro empujándolo por doquier y vendedores acosándolo con productos que no necesita ni necesitará jamás en su estadía en esa sucia bola de tierra.

—Exactamente ¿para hacer qué? —Pero tan pronto como Gaz reconoce la mirada en Zim, reconsidera la cuestión hecha y la curiosidad muere—. ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber. —Desestima de inmediato.

Zim asiente con la cabeza, al parecer, ni en lo más mínimo ofendido por el breve comentario de Gaz.

Bien, entonces el tema de Gir y la estancia de Gaz en la estación espacial que flota en el perímetro de la tierra son zanjados, su enfoque cambia al motivo principal por el que se encuentra buscándola en primer lugar.

El alienígena cruza los brazos sobre el pecho antes de hablar:

—Como sea —sigue Zim—. Necesitaba a Gir fuera de la base para que la computadora pudiese realizar la revisión y el diagnóstico de tu… ehmmm… —Él aspira profundamente mientras considera la palabra correcta para terminar su frase—. Ya sabes… tu condición. —Las antenas de Zim se aplanan sobre su cabeza en señal de incertidumbre y expectación por la reacción de la humana.

El Irken se gana una mirada ceñuda de Gaz ante la palabra _"condición". _

—Se llama _"embarazo",_ idiota —corrige ella estrechando la mirada y guiando una de sus manos al ya no tan pequeño bulto que día a día gana más visibilidad en su vientre—. Y si mal no recuerdo, esta _"condición"_ es culpa tuya Zim.

El Irken traga audiblemente, se le forma un nudo en la garganta al leer entre líneas la tácita amenaza en el tono de su compañera.

En defensa de Zim ¿Quién podría advertir que la fertilización entre dos especies diferentes pudiera ser posible? Y en todo caso, que un miembro de la avanzada raza Irken pudiese tener esos instintos primitivos inferiores y practicar las técnicas de reproducción que consideró repugnantes y poco desarrolladas en el pasado.

Inaudito.

La situación actual de la hembra terrícola es un reflejo de la existencia de dichos instintos inferiores en alguien como Zim. No menos, un Invasor que irónicamente tenía como misión derrocar al planeta asignado.

Poético.

—La computadora necesita revisar el estado en el que se encuentra el Smeet desde la implantación de los nanobots en tu cuerpo. —El rostro y la postura de Zim denotan seriedad en sus palabras, existen ocasiones en las que el extraterrestre deja a un lado su excéntrica e irritante personalidad y sin lugar a dudas ésta es una de ellas.

Gaz está a punto de refutar por el apelativo con el que Zim llama a la pequeña criatura que se desarrolla en su interior pero decide no hacerlo porque sabe que es difícil tratar de que él entienda, en Irk se utiliza el término "Smeet" para referirse a los bebés así que es lo más cercano que el alienígena conoce para relacionarlo con su propio hijo.

—El _Bebé_ se encuentra bien —Ella hace énfasis en el término al hablar, no se da por vencida para dejarle en claro a Zim cómo debe referirse hacia la criatura—. Los malestares se detuvieron después de los primeros tres días. —asegura ella.

El procedimiento para implantar rasgos del gen Irken en el cuerpo de Gaz como medida preventiva hacia los anticuerpos que identifican al embrión como un ente extraño fue un éxito, cualquier signo de rechazo se detuvo después de un lapso de tiempo corto. Sin embargo el embarazo todavía requiere el seguimiento necesario para monitorear el desarrollo de la pequeña criatura.

—El Smeet es un hibrido Gaz, la Computadora monitoreará el estado de gestación para determinar el tiempo que tardará su incubación —El semblante de Zim se consterna antes de terminar su oración—, dentro de tu cuerpo. —No puede evitar enfocar la vista hacia la que ahora es su compañera, específicamente hacia la parte de su anatomía donde se aloja el ser que Gaz llama "su hijo".

La idea de tener un Smeet propio es tan ajena y extraña para Zim, los Irken no tienen descendencia por los métodos convencionales con los que engendran otras razas. Cada soldado e individuo en el imperio es engendrado con el material genético de la reserva de ADN y posteriormente los Smeets se incuban dentro de cápsulas especializadas hasta el término de su gestación, una vez afuera se les otorgan los PAK con la programación necesaria.

Sin embargo, quizá ésta es la primera vez en la que Zim no sabe con exactitud qué hacer.

El Smeet es un hibrido que crece dentro del cuerpo de su compañera, tan extraño e inquietante como es, una parte de Zim también reconoce que es interesante.

—Bien. —Medio ladra la chica, al menos está de acuerdo y con pesar reconoce que Zim tiene un punto.

Ella también tiene curiosidad por saber cuándo terminará todo esto. La idea de ser madre nunca cruzó ni por asomo en la mente de Gaz y mucho menos que ese hijo fuese de alguien tan molesto como lo es Zim, pero quizá es el precio que alguien debe pagar cuando se enamora de un tonto alienígena. Ésta es su realidad ahora y ella la ha aceptado como tal, aún cuando la llegada de su hijo distancia a la familia Membrana.

Dib se niega a saber de ella. Para el aspirante a investigador paranormal, Zim es y siempre será su mayor enemigo sin importar que éste ya no represente una amenaza real para el planeta y Gaz ante los ojos de su hermano no es más que una traidora.

El asunto de su padre no se reduce a una cuestión de enemistad con Zim, sino al aspecto médico. Gaz se niega a que el profesor Membrana reduzca a su hijo a un objeto de investigación tal como lo hizo con ella cuando Dib le otorgó la maldición de la boca de cerdo. Ha decidido ver a su padre cuando la pequeña criatura nazca y Zim cree un dispositivo que permita cambiar la apariencia del bebé a la de un niño humano para engañar a su padre.

—Pero será luego, necesito aprovechar el tiempo en el que Gir no está en casa para hacer avances. —sentencia Gaz como última palabra.

La poca esperanza que Zim tiene a que Gaz por fin acate alguna de sus órdenes muere cuando ella antagónicamente a sus palabras, toma de nuevo su computadora y deja de prestarle atención a él. Las antenas vibran en frustración por la actitud altanera y rebelde de la humana, la crueldad y mezquindad son cualidades que el extraterrestre considera atractivas en ella pero sin lugar a dudas el comportamiento actual es la parte de ella que Zim aborrece en ocasiones.

— ¡Obedece a Zim humana! —Él explota al fin. Se adelanta un paso, sólo un paso más cerca de su compañera y una de las manos enguantadas señala con descaro hacia la compuerta por la que anteriormente ingresó.

Las tácticas ofensivas de Zim hacia el desdén de Gaz nunca funcionan y ésta vez tampoco lo hace.

Irritada por la orden del Irken, Gaz se levanta con dificultad del asiento que ha ocupado desde hace tres horas; si Zim es terco ella también puede serlo aún más. Sus piernas tiemblan porque se sienten algo débiles debido a la hinchazón que presentan, para su desgracia los síntomas del embarazo de un hibrido son cercanos a los de un embarazo humano promedio.

—Te lo advertí Zim, te voy a… —Gaz no alcanza a terminar su amenaza, en cambio emite un ligero gemido y su cara se contrae ligeramente antes de caer de nuevo a su asiento. Su mano sostiene su vientre y se queda ahí sin emitir algún otro movimiento.

— ¿Gaz? —Zim olvida la regla de distancia de seguridad y se acerca a ella.

La chica no responde

Él observa su expresión para deducir si sufre algún indicio de dolor pero lo que ella expresa no se acerca en nada a esa respuesta, asombro es lo que el alienígena encuentra en su semblante. Zim extiende la mano para tocarla y es sorprendido por Gaz cuando ésta se adelanta y toma dicha extremidad para llevarla hacia el lugar donde ella sigue presionando su palma.

Entonces lo sienten. El extraño fenómeno se repite para que ambos puedan presenciarlo.

— ¡Se mueve! —Zim grita alarmado apartando su mano de inmediato y retrocediendo un par de pasos—. ¡¿Por qué se mueve?! —Está nervioso y asustado.

¿Por qué el Smeet se estaba moviendo? El tiempo de gestación todavía no llega a su fin, se supone que los infantes Irken no obtienen habilidades motrices sino hasta después de la instalación del PAK y la programación.

¿Significa entonces que algo anda mal con su Smeet? Zim mira a Gaz en busca de una respuesta y ella no puede más que levantar una delgada ceja en incredulidad por la actitud del extraterrestre, quien parece a punto de subir por las paredes en un lapsus de locura. Es divertido, ella no lo niega pero dadas las circunstancias y lo que este suceso significa no le queda más opción que explicarle a él lo que está sucediendo.

Para Gaz esto se siente más real que antes.

—El bebé está pateando —asevera Gaz como punto inicial y central—. En los bebés humanos esto es normal y en todo caso un buen signo de su desarrollo. —En realidad esto último no lo sabe con certeza pero intuye que así debe ser.

La ansiedad de Zim disminuye sólo un poco.

—Pero los Smeets no tienen capacidades motrices durante su estadía en las cápsulas de incubación.

Gaz ensancha una feroz mirada en dirección a su compañero, a ella no le gusta el tono ni el sentido en el que dice las palabras.

—Yo no soy una maldita incubadora Zim —Las palabras son mordaces con la intención de dejarle algo en claro a él —. Y por si se te olvida, éste niño también es en parte humano.

En realidad el pronóstico de un gen dominante en el hibrido aun es incierto, la computadora determina en términos estadísticos que uno de los dos genes podría manifestarse más que otro y por el momento Zim y Gaz vaticinan que es su propio gen el que regirá al pequeño ser por completo.

Ella de nuevo se irrita con el alienígena y el reflejo de muerte en los ojos de la chica impulsa a Zim a actuar en defensa de su existencia.

—Tonta Gaz, nadie dijo tal cosa —Ese es el pobre intento. Para dar más credibilidad, Zim desestima la supuesta falsa aseveración con un movimiento de su mano—. Eres la progenitora del que será el mejor secuaz de Zim. Y estoy seguro de que el Smeet tendrá los gloriosos genes de la raza Irken, no el de un apestoso humano inferior. —Él da por sentado el hecho.

Y esto enoja aún más a Gaz. No el hecho de que Zim se jacte de la ascendencia de los genes de su hijo sino de lo que para Zim representa la criatura en sí. Se levanta nuevamente, esta vez totalmente dispuesta a borrar esa sonrisa petulante en la cara de su amante y dejarle en claro una sola cosa.

Se acerca peligrosamente a él y lo toma por el cuello del uniforme que todavía sigue usando a pesar de ya no ser un invasor, el Irken reprime un chillido de sorpresa cuando se muerde la lengua. Una sensación fría se instala en el Squeedly Spooch de Zim al contemplar la mirada de Gaz, una que denota el más cruel destino jamás imaginado.

O tal vez no.

—Zecker no es tu secuaz, idiota… es tu hijo. —Las palabras de Gaz son claras y concisas.

Está claro que Zim necesita pequeños golpes de realidad sobre algunas cosas, siendo las más comunes su relación, su estatus como ex invasor, sus infructuosos planes de conquista (sin sentido al ser un exiliado) y más recientemente el hecho de que el niño que Gaz y él esperan no es un secuaz más como lo son Gir, Mini-Moose o incluso Skoodge.

La chica deja ir al alienígena y le da la espalda con la intención de tomar sus cosas y regresar a la base para el chequeo mensual, el cuarto desde la noticia de su embarazo. Debido a la naturaleza del bebé la Computadora y Zim estiman no menos de un lapso de siete meses para la finalización del periodo de gestación del hibrido, al ser en parte Irken el proceso requiere menos tiempo del esperado en un ser humano.

— ¿Zecker? ¿Le diste un nombre al Smeet sin tomar en cuenta el que el PAK que estoy diseñando le otorgará? —Zim se siente genuinamente ofendido por la osadía de Gaz al nombrar a su ¿hijo?

El alienígena no se acostumbra al término designado para su descendencia ni al vínculo que representa la criatura en sí, es nuevo para él. Sin embargo siente algo hacia el Smeet por el simple hecho de llevar sus gloriosos genes y en parte los de Gaz, aunque no es capaz de admitirlo en voz alta frente a ella.

—Precisamente porque sé que eres tú quien diseña el PAK y a ese gran ego tuyo que compite en tamaño con la enorme cabeza de Dib —Ella le envía una mirada acusadora—. No te dejaré llamarlo "Zim Jr" o Miz. —Es la última palabra de Gaz al respecto así Zim grite y pataleé al respecto, no cambiará de opinión.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo Miz? —refuta él sin entender por qué Gaz desaprueba tajantemente dicho nombre.

—Es tu nombre invertido.

Tan simple como es, ella decide terminar la discusión antes de que un dolor de cabeza haga su aparición. Gaz disfruta la mirada de fastidio en el rostro de Zim y sirve como un aliciente a su malestar.

Cargando la computadora en los brazos y un par de carpetas repletas de hojas sobre ésta, la chica camina hacia la salida esperando que Zim la siga para realizar el chequeo y poder regresar luego a su trabajo. El hecho de tener una licencia por maternidad en su trabajo no significa contar con todo el tiempo del mundo.

No obstante es el extraterrestre quien repentinamente le bloquea el paso.

—Yo llevaré esto —dice tomando la computadora y los pesados documentos que Gaz carga—. Obtendremos un mejor resultado si reducimos el esfuerzo de tu cuerpo para que se encuentre en un nivel óptimo. —Zim no espera una respuesta de la humana antes de salir de la habitación.

Pero la acción es suficiente para hacer que una modesta sonrisa se forme en la boca de Gaz y deje que él lleve las cosas por ella. Después de todo es bueno tener a Zim como su esclavo personal de vez en cuando.

No.

Zim es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que sus acciones tienen un significado diferente del que aparentan y ella también lo es por no reconocer que le encanta cuando esto ocurre.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin. **_

_**N/A: **_

_**Tenía ya bastante tiempo cocinando este Shot en mi cabeza pero cada vez que quería retomarlo para terminarlo la inspiración se esfumaba, hasta el día de hoy. **_

_**Aunque igual me costó demasiado poder terminarlo el día de hoy debido a todas las interrupciones que tuve durante la escritura, pude haber terminado horas antes pero literalmente me interrumpían cada cinco minutos. **_

_**En fin, como mencioné al inicio me estoy tomando demasiadas libertades con el Ooc para escribir esta pequeña historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí ;) **_

_**Por último, espero de todo corazón que todos estén bien… por favor sigan las medidas de salud y permanezcan en casa uwu **_


	3. Game Over

**Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. **

**Advertencias: emparejamiento ZaGr, trama ambigua, Universo Alterno y Ooc (Personajes fuera de carácter). **

**Shot 3. Game over.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

El campo de simulación se despeja rebelando la flota enemiga que espera en formación de defensa, el juego ha iniciado y el aburrimiento de Gaz se torna en hastío ante la expectativa de otra batalla obligatoria monitoreada minuciosamente por una molesta audiencia. Las batallas programadas por un ordenador inteligente que la someten a ella y a los otros integrantes del escuadrón a situaciones más difíciles para poner a prueba sus habilidades en combate.

—No tenemos ninguna vía abierta, las naves están bloqueando el blanco. —Iggins le comunica a Gaz desde su línea.

Ella lo mira apenas de soslayo desde la ubicación que el molesto chico ocupa, su estación al fondo de la sala de simulaciones avanzadas. La última de las tres estaciones predispuestas estratégicamente en la espaciosa habitación, justo debajo de la enorme ventana de cristal donde los comandantes superiores e invitados de la asociación de defensa monitorean cada palabra y acción emitida. Cada estación le da a Gaz un panorama o posición diferente con respecto al enemigo de su propia flota.

Sin emitir ninguna palabra, Gaz presta atención a una de las pantallas en el panel de control de su central notando que el tono de alarma de Iggins no se trata sólo de la falta de oportunidad en el ataque sino del número desproporcional del enemigo que supera mil a uno su propia flota de naves disponibles. Pequeñas naves se agrupan alrededor de enormes naves insignia y éstas a su vez flanquean a la principal bloqueando cualquier oportunidad de ataque ofensivo.

_Esto apesta._ Se dice ella.

—Las naves protegen a la Inmensa, guiadas por los comandantes desde las naves insignias. Tienen la orden de atacar cualquier cosa que se atraviese en su camino si lo consideran necesario. —La línea uno resuena cuando Skoodge informa a Gaz.

El Irken despliega una pantalla desde su estación, redirigiendo la acción a las pantallas enlazadas dándole a sus compañeros un panorama completo de las diferentes formaciones que cambian de posición durante su recorrido.

—El patrón no es aleatorio, las vías se abren y se cierran muy rápido por lo que nuestra oportunidad de certeza en un disparo es casi nulo —declara ella, cualquier espacio disponible en las formaciones se cerraba súbitamente después de un par de segundos—. Si atacamos ahora sólo rebelaríamos nuestra posición. —Rápidamente amplía el panorama para calcular la distancia a la que se encuentran.

Si los cálculos de Gaz no se equivocan, su flota se encuentra a unos veinte minutos de que el enemigo note su presencia ante la cercanía. Podría enviar sólo a una pequeña fracción de cazas para interceptar parte de las naves pero las proporciones son negativas ochenta a quinientas naves enemigas, lo que también considera como un suicidio estúpido y una pésima estrategia.

Siente la presión y expectativa sobre sus hombros, todos los ojos detrás del vidrio se centran en su siguiente movimiento.

El sonido agudo y molesto de la voz de Iggins acapara la línea tres, la ruidosa y extraña respiración del chico precede sus siguientes palabras.

—Voy a disparar el arma y eliminarlos de una vez, ya que no tienes ninguna estrategia en mente para esta situación en específico Gaz. —Es casi una burla abierta.

La respuesta es inmediata por parte de Gaz quien gruñe una maldición por la osadía de Iggins al proponer algo tan estúpido como eso. La verdad es, que la falta de ideas no predispone la ausencia de una estrategia sino la expectativa de los posibles escenarios y consecuencias de dichas ideas. Gaz no puede darse el lujo de fallar en esta simulación, la penúltima en el entrenamiento de su equipo de comando.

—Protocolo 783LST. —La pantalla holográfica de Gaz parpadea ante sus palabras y una ventana se despliega para confirmar su orden.

Inmediatamente las luces en la estación de Iggins adquieren una coloración roja dejando en evidencia que cualquier función y orden por parte de él para cualquier nave de su fracción ha sido suspendida, así como el acceso a las armas.

—Skoodge, toma el control de la flota de Iggins y yo tomaré el control de la tuya.

Por la línea se escucha a Skoodge responder en afirmación y cada uno toma el control de las estaciones reasignadas.

Los murmullos de los observadores de atrás disipan parcialmente las protestas de Iggins. Gaz es consciente que su resolución no es del agrado de los observadores y que probablemente esté condenando la misión al fracaso, pero decide ignorar esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que augura sólo fatalidad.

—Tienen sólo una oportunidad de disparo, la reacción en cadena del arma desintegradora acabará con la mayoría de las naves de defensa de la Inmensa —Uno de los observadores interrumpe—. Pero tendrán que esperar al menos dos minutos para volver a cargar un disparo y tener una segunda oportunidad para destruir a las naves restantes y por supuesto, a la nave de los Más Altos.

Gaz reconoce al sujeto por el timbre de voz y el tono condescendiente en su explicación.

Zim se acerca lo suficiente a la enorme ventana y activa el comunicador para ser escuchado al otro lado de la sala hermética, establece brevemente contacto visual con Gaz pero ésta rompe el contacto para centrarse en el panel de control de su central.

A ella le molesta que él interrumpa su prueba reafirmando algo que ya sabe de sobra, realmente no necesita que se lo recuerden una y otra vez como si no llegara a comprender sus propias acciones. Internamente maldice a Zim por estar ahí durante todas las simulaciones, en cada una de las que ella es participe.

¿Está retándola acaso? Eso despierta la ira en ella.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Zim corta la comunicación pero no retrocede pasos hacia su posición inicial. Estar entre un montón de humanos lo incomoda a niveles insospechados y quiere mantener la distancia tanto como sea posible.

—Ella lo sabe. Deja de interrumpir Zim. —Dib se escabulle al lado del alienígena con una mirada y la advertencia en sus palabras. Trata de alegar por su hermana quien aún a la distancia, deja entrever el enojo en su lenguaje corporal.

Las manos de Zim se entrelazan detrás de su espalda con desinterés, haciendo oídos sordos al reclamo del humano. En general, el Irken es incapaz de tomar enserio a estas inferiores criaturas -_salvo por algunas_-, pero al menos nunca en especial a éste. La única respuesta en Zim es una mirada de molestia mal disimulada y un carraspeo.

—Gaz sabe lo que hace. —declara Dib apenas en un susurro como si estuviera repitiéndose eso a él mismo y no a alguien en particular de esa sala.

El cambio de actitud de Dib dignifica una rápida mirada de Zim.

— ¿Qué haces aquí humano? —El Irken mira al frente de nuevo y espera alguna respuesta evasiva o sarcástica de la criatura terrestre.

Dib no pronuncia palabra alguna por un par de minutos y justo cuando Zim decide dejar morir la cuestión, el joven continúa.

—Mi padre no pudo venir y me pidió que acompañara a Gaz en su prueba para después llevarla al laboratorio para una evaluación diagnóstica. —Al decir esto, Dib mira a Gaz a la distancia. O al menos es lo que aparenta ante los demás para disimular que lo que en realidad observa es su propio reflejo en el cristal.

A saber, el profesor rara vez está presente en las simulaciones de su hija y es el humano quien suele presenciar cada una de ellas.

Dib no es como Gaz, él no participa en simulaciones ni se le ha asignado algún escuadrón. El chico Membrana es más un inventor que un estratega consagrado, además de un monitor activo del departamento de defensa.

—Como siempre —dice Zim en un tono muerto. La simpleza de su declaración espesa el ambiente ya de por sí tenso en la habitación.

Y Dib sabe lo que el alienígena trata de insinuar, de la misma manera como todo el mundo se percata de lo evidente en cuanto a la relación padre-hijo/a de la familia membrana. Decide ignorar ese detalle y centrarse en otra cosa para no darle el gusto a Zim de notar lo mucho que eso le afecta.

—Los informes dicen que la armada se encuentra en el sector 7 de la galaxia, aproximadamente a tres años de distancia de la tierra. —Dib apoya las manos en el marco de la enorme ventana. La noticia en sí es frustrante y le genera una ansiedad terrible, pero intenta serenar su semblante—. Creo que estamos con un buen tiempo, estaremos listos cuando el momento llegue.

Zim se vuelve en dirección a Dib estrechando la mirada en la figura despreocupada del joven. El optimismo que deja entrever en su repentino discurso le repugna, en general y precisamente es la confianza ciega de los humanos lo que le molesta. La naturaleza humana era absurda e inferior ante sus ojos.

— ¿De veras? Te ves tan confiado Dib-bestia. ¿Todos los humanos son tan ilusamente confiados o sólo eres tú?

Cuatro años antes, Dib se habría encolerizado ante las burlas de Zim que involucraban la inferioridad humana. Ahora sin embargo, las tomaba con precaución y el indicio de algo más escondido tras el falso sentimiento despectivo. La fachada de paz no había sido perturbada desde que comenzó la amenaza del imperio hacia la tierra, no desde el primer enfrentamiento cuando Zim tomó partido en el bando "enemigo" de su propio imperio junto a los humanos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —insiste el chico.

El semblante de Zim se pone serio como pocas veces lo hace.

—No recomendaría bajar la guardia, Tak fue asignada comandante de flota por los altos… nos odia y no dudará en asesinarnos para satisfacer su absurdo deseo de venganza.

La imagen mental, tan nítida como la memoria, del resentimiento de la mujer Irken fue suficiente para hacer vacilar a Dib y resquebrajar parte de la seguridad que hasta entonces estaba sintiendo. Tak solo podía significar malas noticias y con mucho, una batalla difícil alimentada por el odio.

—Pero tenemos a Gaz, ella y su equipo pueden contrarrestar el ataque de la armada. —replica Dib como si eso fuese la solución a todo el problema que se avecina.

Con una expresión sombría y una simple señal, Zim le pide a Dib que mire al frente.

—Reagrupa tu formación Gaz y repele el ataque con las naves de Skoodge, estás dejando indefensa a tu nave principal. —El Irken activa nuevamente la comunicación para corregir la maniobra de Gaz. Considera tonto haber inhabilitado al humano asqueroso llamado Iggins, quizá sea repugnante pero es un suicidio entrar a la batalla con el mínimo de naves y armamento requerido.

Dib nota, sin querer, cómo los ojos de Zim descansan sobre Gaz. No encuentra hostilidad pero tampoco indulgencia en ellos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gaz ignora por completo la voz de Zim quien le da órdenes desde la sala hermética de monitoreo, no está de humor para el alarde de superioridad estratégica del alienígena. No cuando los números negativos vaticinan un desastre inminente y una penosa derrota.

Ella sabe lo que hace y es su prueba después de todo.

—Skoodge, quiero que redirijas todos tus cazas a una de las naves insignia para romper la barrera que sitúa a la Inmensa.

Tras la orden, el regordete Irken reagrupa sus naves y se abre paso en un ataque masivo hacia la flotilla asignada, contrario a lo que Gaz espera, las naves de Skoodge son acorraladas y derribadas con tanta rapidez que a la chica no le da tiempo de comandar otra orden para un respaldo de emergencia y la formación estalla sin contemplación.

La pantalla se apaga y el juego termina.

Gaz retira las manos de los controles sin comprender lo que acaba de suceder, Skoodge se queda callado volviendo la mirada hacia Zim quien prácticamente se arranca las antenas con frustración, e Iggins replica alegando que nada de eso hubiera sucedido si ella le hubiese permitido jugar.

Lo único que se escucha a continuación es el estrepitoso sonido de una consola al romperse y los pasos furiosos que se arrastran hacia la salida acompañados de un montón de maldiciones que resuenan por todo el lugar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No puede dormir, el sueño es menos sosegado y se despierta con demasiada frecuencia para poder considerar ese ciclo arrítmico como algo reconfortante y conciliador. Las luces mortecinas de la pequeña habitación que le asignaron como dormitorio no mejoran las cosas para crear un ambiente cómodo.

"_Odio esto"._ Susurra con enojo. Un sonido que no llega más allá de sus oídos al estar atrapado por algo más espeso que se acumula en su garganta cuando trata de escapar de su pecho.

Resignada a no dormir por esa noche, Gaz toma la consola que hasta entonces se encuentra olvidada en sus rodillas, decide jugar un estúpido juego libre de la lista añadida y certificada por los monitores del programa de entrenamiento. Sin embargo apenas comienza el tedioso y aburrido juego, la pantalla parpadea y cambia de señal a un símbolo que ella reconoce a la perfección.

Reacia al principio, acepta el mensaje para terminar con esa absurda interrupción.

— ¿Qué quieres Zim? Me estás interrumpiendo. —La severidad no se hace esperar. Gaz sigue enojada por las interrupciones de Zim durante su prueba y lo acertadas que éstas fueron después de todo.

La mirada de Zim se desliza perezosamente sobre el rostro molesto de Gaz, pero a pesar de las malas vibras que percibe en la humana decide ignorarlas.

—Así que volvemos a lo de antes pequeña Gaz —Zim no se inmuta ante la hostilidad de la chica terrícola. No es diferente a como es en sus días malos y el alienígena sabe que éste es uno de esos días—. Recapitulando tu patética prueba de hoy, tomé una decisión.

—Cállate Zim o juro que voy a arrancar tu jodido PAK cuando te vea mañana.

Zim no parece preocupado o asustado y eso es lo que molesta más a Gaz. La facilidad con la que habla de su derrota y parece burlarse de ella, alardeando de una superioridad militar por su experiencia en batallas verdaderas en años atrás. Lo detesta.

Hasta ahora, Gaz ha sido invicta en cuanto juego se le presentara. Y fue divertido los primeros días del entrenamiento, sin embargo conforme el tiempo avanza las pruebas se vuelven más difíciles y la comunicación con sus compañeros más cerradas.

—Fue entretenido presenciar el genocidio de tu flota. Pero nunca ganarás así, sólo le facilitas las cosas a la armada —Hablar con tal sinceridad le produjo a Zim una sensación extraña que se reflejó en su rostro a través de la pantalla—. Te espero en la sala 9 en media hora Gaz.

— ¿Piensas que iré sólo porque tú me lo ordenas? No tientes tu suerte Zim, te arrepentirías de estar mí en compañía esta noche.

Gaz nota cómo una sonrisa descarada surca el rostro de Zim e inequívocamente sabe lo que él está pensando, ¿cómo no saberlo cuando ha sido compañera del Irken por más de un año? Pero de nuevo, esta noche no está de humor para Zim y cualquier absurda idea que ronde su mente.

—Oh, lo sé pequeña Gaz. Pero no te lo estoy ordenando como tu compañero sino como tu monitor.

Y con eso la conexión se pierde y la llamada termina.

Ahora Gaz estaba irritada, dicho de esa manera Zim estaba tomando ventaja de su posición dentro de la organización para darle órdenes que no podía pasar por alto. La tentación de ignorarlo y golpearlo más tarde se perpetuán en su mente con fuerza, bien, quizá podría voltear las cosas a su favor después de todo.

Lentamente se arrastra fuera de la cama para cambiarse y posteriormente salir de su habitación.

Encuentra a Zim tal como dijo, esperándola en una de las salas de entrenamiento.

—No quería verte.

—Lo sé. —Zim la mira con tal intensidad tratando de digerir la ira en su tono, una ira que si bien va dirigida a él, no es del todo correcto adjudicar dicho sentimiento a sí mismo.

Él sabe por qué está molesta y con quien.

Gaz nota que él no está sonriendo con ese gesto altanero o jactancioso de presunción, permanece serio y de nuevo parece ser sincero con sus palabras. Es consciente de que éste es el último lugar en el que le gustaría estar pero por alguna razón que ella aún no comprende, necesita hacer esto.

Contrario a él, ella no puede adivinar lo que piensa. Pero se hace una idea al sentir la tensión que emana de Zim.

Es interesante, que ambos considerados como inmundicia moral desde una perspectiva, pudieran conectar de esta manera en medio del desastre que se avecina.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**N/A: **_

_**Muy confuso lo sé, pero me dejé influenciar por la Novela de "The Ender´s Game" y también por su película u.u y dije ¿por qué no? **_

_**Disculpen la falta de romance pero fue inevitable, quería concentrarme más en Gaz. Originalmente pensé esto para el primer tema de la ZaGr Week "Gaming" pero al final esto fue lo que resultó. **_

_**El shot consta de dos partes, y subiré luego la otra. **_

_**Disculpen la incoherencia o los errores que pueda tener, estoy editando esto a media noche antes de desvelarme el resto de la madrugada viendo la temporada 5 de Lucifer 7w7r **_

_**Así que, hasta la próxima y espero no me arrojen tomatazos por pasarles a deber el romance ZaGr, pasaron muchas cosas en el transcurso de estos meses y no me he sentido con muchos animos de escribir romance… en fin, linda noche/madrugada. **_


End file.
